Wolf Blossoms 4 Lyfe
by Shanny cherry wolf
Summary: Life is normal for Sakura and gang until they get caught up in the world of syaoran and friends, the world of ... Gangs, violence, money, sex, betrayal and drugs. Will they survive?
1. meetings

Wolf Blossoms for lyfe-

By Shanny Cherry Wolf

Ages: sakura-16

Tomoyo-16

Chiharu, rika…etc-16

Eriol-17

Syaoran-17

Meiling-16

Touya-20

Male wolfs-20-23

Female wolfs-18-21 (except meiling)

Blossoms- 15-20

Disclaimer:

I Shanny Cherry Wolf do not and will never own card captor sakura and/or any of the content from it

*the schoolings based on mine, which is in NSW, Australia.

Chapter 1- meeting

Sakura's POV

I woke up yawning as the sunshine came through my window. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock, it said 8:45. 'Ah, well' I thought and rolled back over. Wait 8:45, Shit, I woke up late. "HOE" I yelled, as I raced up out of bed and got ready in about 5 minutes flat. I ran down the stairs to see my onii-chan (brother) Touya next to the door with a smirk on his face. "Woke up late again kaijuu (monster)". "Sakura no Kaijuu" I yelled as I grabbed my bag off the table, kicked touya hard in the shins and raced out the door.

I stopped and put my skates on, then skated like crazy out of the gate and on my way to school. I raced around all the corners and was about a minute away, when a car was approaching from the right and I would have to stop. It was about to cross in front of me and I still wasn't stopping instead I, jumped to my hands and did a front flip over the car. I then skated through the gates and ended up in front of my classroom, I took my skates off and entered the room just as the bell for roll call (home room) rang.

I sighed in relief and wiped sweat off my forehead, the whole class laughed at my actions. " my dear sakura, almost didn't make it this time" said Tomoyo Daidouji, ( a tall, pale 16 yr old with a perfect womanly figure, amethyst eyes and purple-black waist length hair), my best friend and my cousin.

Oh, wait, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sakura Kinomoto; I am tall and tanned, with auburn shoulder length hair and bright emerald green eyes. I don't have a very womanly figure; instead I am lithe, athletic and toned. I have mastered most fighting techniques in the world and have hundreds of different black belts. I also have a bad habit of being late.

"Class, take your seats please" Terada sensei said as he walked in. I walked to my window seat next to tomoyo quickly. "Today I have a surprise for you, 3 new students, all of them are exchange students from Hong Kong".

Terada sensei opened the door and 2 guys and a girl walked in. The girl introduced herself first "hi, I'm meiling, My brother's syaoran, I'm from Hong Kong and I hope we get along". Meiling was average height, pale, she had a womanly figure, long waist length black hair and startling ruby red eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt with silver and gold swirly, abstract designs, red skinny jeans and purple converses.

One of the guys then introduced himself "I'm Eriol and I'm Meiling and Syaoran's cousin, I grew up in England and moved to Hong Kong when I was 7". Eriol was tall, he had short messy navy bluey-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a surf logo, a black leather jacket and navy baggy jeans with black vans.

The second guy then introduced himself "I'm Syaoran, Meiling's my sister and Eriols my cousin". Syaoran was also wearing a surf t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was wearing black skinny jeans and had green converses.

"Take your seats" terada sensei said, just then the bell went for the start of period 1.

"Sakura and Tomoyo can you please come here" terada asked. Tomoyo and I walked over to him. "I am giving you two the responsibility of showing them around for a couple of days, you'll get this period off to adjust" "ok terada sensei, we'll do it" tomoyo said.

"oh and tomoyo limit the camera usage, you don't want to scare them with your bizarre habits" terada said. "fine" said an upset tomoyo.

We turned to the trio and introduced ourselves.


	2. introductions

Wolf Blossoms 4 lyfe

Special mention to Yingfa07, thanks for reviewing and PMing me! :)

I Shanny Cherry Wolf do not and will never own card captor sakura and/or any of the content from it

Chapter 2: Introductions

Sakura POV

We turned to the trio and introduced ourselves.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you" I said very cheerfully and enthusiastically.

Tomoyo then introduced herself, "Hi my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and I love to film everything, especially kawaii (cute) things like sakura-chan here and design clothes".

I flushed red with embarrassment and glared at tomoyo.

"So… What classes do you guys have" tomoyo asked them immune to my glare.

Syaorans POV

We stayed after roll call with our guides.

The Auburn green-eyed cu…. Wait was I thinking, introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you" she said very cheerful and enthusiastically.

Then her friend introduced herself, "Hi my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and I love to film everything, especially Kawaii (cute) things like sakura-chan here and design clothes".

Kinomoto then blushed red and glared at daidouji who didn't seem to notice.

"So… What classes do you guys have" daidouji asked us.

Eriol answered for us, "us three have all the same classes,

English – Mrs Taylor

Maths- Mr Matthews

Science- Mrs Thompson

PE- Mr Hitachiin

Home Ec- Ms Lawrence

Art- Ms Ryuu

Music- Mr Hunt

"OOH, I have all of those except for home ec, I have have textiles and design" Daidouji stated.

"Sakura has all those classes though, that is so kawaii"

Kinomoto looked like she wanted to kill daidouji.

Sakuras POV

I was ready to kill tomoyo, she is embarrassing me in front of these hot guys and Meiling.

"Do, you guys know where your lockers are, I'll show you if you don't" I said.

"ummmm… No, thank you so much" Meiling replied.

"No Probs" I said back.

I walked them to the lockers, my locker is 139, Tomoyo's is 140, Meiling's was 138, Syaoran's was 137 and Eriols was 141.

"Cool, there all near ours" I said with a big smile.

Then the bell for second period went.

"Yay, maths… my absolute fave subject" I said sarcastically.

"It's not your fault Mr Matthews hates you because of Touya" tomoyo said.

"Stupid onii-chan I muttered under my breath.

"well then, let's go, I don't won't to be late again" I said sheepishly.


	3. Maths

Wolf Blossoms 4 Lyfe

I Shanny Cherry Wolf do not and will never own card captor sakura.

I changed meilings t-shirt to a singlet top. :)

Chapter 3 : Maths

Syaorans POV

Daidouji and Kinomoto then showed us to our lockers, mine was 137 next to meiling.

The bell for the second period went.

"Yay, Maths… my absolute favourite subject" Kinomoto said sarcastically.

Daiidouji then replied to her saying " It's not your fault Mr Matthews hates you because of Touya".

I wondered who this touya person might be.. boyfriend…cousin… until I heard her mutter under her breath " Stupid onii-chan".

Out loud she then said to us ""well then, let's go, I don't won't to be late again" sheepishly.

…enter Classroom…

Mr Matthews POV

Kinomoto, daidouji and the new exchange students walked into the classroom

"Your Late, Your excuse this time is….."

"it's not an excuse, tomoyo and I were…"

"Late.. Detention after school…again"

Melings POV

"OY… they were showing us around, mr terada assigned them to look after us.. Do you want to pick a fight.. Cancel their detentions now." I Half yelled at him.

"You are pissing me off already; don't mess with us or my friends, sakura and tomoyo".

They looked at me shocked, then they smiled at me and mouthed thank you.

Mr Matthews POV

How dare this brat talk to me like that, I was about to yell at her when I saw a wolf tattoo on her shoulder blade.

I knew who she was, she was a wolf, the best and most feared gang in all of China, the second best in the world. After the gang called the blossoms.

I calmed down and agreed with her terms.

She then said " You also have to stop hating sakura just because of touya"

I had to think about this one, touya was the ultimate bad boy, I absolutely hated him, I hated him so much my hate for him carried on with his sister.

"Fine, now get to your seats".


	4. Opinions

Wolf Blossoms 4 Lyfe - Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated for a long while, I kind of forgot about this fic and came across it when my friends were browsing the other day. I will be going back through the other chapters and editing them soon too (:

Disclaimer: If I'm writing Fanfiction do you really think I own it?

Thoughts- _italics_

Chapter 4-

Sakura POV-

_Meiling stood up for Tomoyo and I, no-one has ever done that for us before so I'm really grateful. Another issue has just started though, I saw the tattoo Meiling had and I know what it means._

"Thankyou Meiling, no-one has ever done that for us before, we're really grateful." Tomoyo exclaimed, eyes wide in admiration.

"No biggie, friends should stand up for each other, it's like law" Meiling said casually.

"Friends", I asked unsurely.

"Sure, I wouldn't bother for just anyone, do I look like a charity worker", Meiling said the last part sarcastically.

We walked to our seats and sat down and I got engrossed in the lesson.

Tomoyo POV

"She has trust issues if you're wondering, last couple of times she trusted new people she got betrayed, beaten and a broken heart. Her smiles and attitude just aren't what they used to be", I half whispered to the trio.

As if on cue they all turn to look at sakura-chan with pity in their eyes.

"I wouldn't pity her; it makes her feel worse about herself, especially if she sees you pitying her. She's one of a kind, putting everyone else's needs before her own", I tell them warningly.

_My poor Sakura-Chan going through all those things, I can't stop but thinking about it now that It's in my head again. Those Bastards better not meet me ever again, the bitches too, they will pay for what they did to her._

2nd person POV-

Tomoyo, Meiling, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol spent all day together (except for home ec, Tomoyo was involved in textiles and design instead).When the bell went at the end of the day, the newly formed group split up to walk home.

All was going great until whilst sakura was skating home, a small group of girls appeared before her.

Unknown POV-

_That bitch here she comes, skating along like she doesn't have a care in the world, that will soon change, *evil smirk*._

"_Come on girls, it's time for a long overdue reunion"._

_Meiling POV-_

_Those two girls sure were genuinely nice, but with the whole depressing backstory it made it seem a miracle that Kinomoto-san could still smile and be all cheerful like that, unless it was a very complex mask to hide her from the world._

"What do you idiots think of Sakura and Tomoyo", I asked curiously.

"Tomoyo is like the moon on a dark night, illuminating and shining an Erethreal(heavenly, celestial) light upon the darkness of this cruel world", Eriol said passionately.

"I take it that you like her then, Mr Poetry", I teased.

He then blushed a light pink and I waited for Syaorans answer to be known.

"I guess their okay, I mean, I don't really know them but I think if they were trained they could be a part in our gang", he said like he was stating an already well known fact.

_That surprised me, Syaoran thinking they would make odd additions to our gang, that is uber rare and very random, I myself think he has a bit of an interest in Sakura._

That's all for now, I'm attempting to make them longer, at the moment I'm packing for a trip to Sydney.

For the oc's name, I will take suggestions and if I like them I will use them somewhere in the story if not the first oc I introduce.

Till next time Xx-Shanny Cherry Wolf-xX


	5. Old Friends

Wolf Blossoms 4 Lyfe- Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the name, more-storys. I really appreciate it and like the meaning (:

Disclaimer: Really, do I even need to say I don't own this?

Chapter 5-

Keaira POV—

"Hey you auburn haired slut", I screeched at Kinomoto.

She turned to look at me and her eyes widened dramatically and her pretty face started to pale making her look like a ghost. She started slowly backing away, I couldn't have that, I clicked my fingers and the rest of my group surrounded her leaving no possible escape. "You've avoided us precious cherry-chan, so we decided it's time for an overdue reunion, didn't you miss us a teensie bit", I pouted as I said those sarcastic words.

_She is going to pay for ignoring us; I thought she learnt not to mess with us, especially with what happened last time, hmmmm._

"Are you going to be polite and answer Cherry-chan or do I need to call Akio to give you another reminder", I sneered vindictively.

She started to shake and I felt exhilarated from the pain she must be feeling... **(**_**She's a bit of a sadist, no?**_)

"Don't call me that", Kinomoto said quietly whimpering, almost crying.

"What, Cherry-chan, ok then what about; my flower, blossom, Saki-chan, my cherry blossom…" I left off watching her reaction. Those were all nicknames he once called her, painful now.

Her face now looked even more haunted and ghostly and she looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

"Why do you treat me like this, I have done nothing to warrant this type of treatment from you, I thought we were friends, good thing that we're not friends though, who would want to be friends with wannabe groupie whores", she said timidly at first but at the end fierce, determined and passionate.

"How dare you call us whores, you want to see a whore, then look at yourself in the mirror, you're so much of a whore Akio is ashamed to say he ever pretended to like you at all" I said in a violent outburst. I quickly reeled my temper back in and came up with a genius idea.

"I know, let's call him shall we", I said sadistically as I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and started dialling his number, off by heart of course. I saw her blanch and I smiled victoriously.

Sakura POV-

_She was dialling him, shit shit shit shit shit, this can't be happening, I don't know how I will react if I hear his voice again, calm, calm, calm, be calm._

I suddenly heard another voice in my head that sounded like Touya, "Kaijuu, you gonna let this bitch disrespect our family name, the one our mother loved so dearly".

I clenched my jaw and both of my fists, "This is going to be the only warning that I'm going to be giving you, …..run, run far away", I half whispered maliciously.

They all gave me incredulous looks and started laughing, "What a pitiful act, Cherry-chan", Keaira said through her fits of laughter.

_Act, Act, I'm going to show them that this isn't an act. Those bitches better not…_

"Hello, Keaira, what's the problem, it better well be important for interrupting my time", Akio's voice interrupted my thoughts. I felt a powerful surge of anger rush through me and I snatched the phone from her hands and snarled into the speaker, "Nothing is damn well important enough for you to give a FUCK about something other than your own pompous narcisstict ass".

Silence came from the phone for a brief moment before his snide voice replied, "Ahh, my delicious cherry blossom, we speak again at long last, how I have missed the sweet dulcet tones of your voice".

"As for you scumbag, you're still the same sweet talking, arrogant good for nothing asshole bastard who deserves to fucking die", I replied back overtaken with anger.

Not wanting to hear his voice anymore I hung up on him and viciously pegged the phone at the ground, then to make it even worse for Keaira I started stomping on it whilst laughing maniacally. (_**Durarara! Much, lol**_).

They wanted me trembling and scared, now their going to be ones doing that.

Syaoran's POV- 15 minutes ago

_Do I really think they would be good for the gang or do I just want to be close and get to know them, I'm in a mental debate over this newly developed issue. Eriol already likes Tomoyo-san and I know Meiling believes that I have a thing for Sakura-san, would it really be that bad to admit it. Then again most people aren't the leader of the Wolves, if I did my enemies might hurt her and wait a minute am I actually thinking of the possibilities._

A bad churning feeling made its way suddenly into my stomach, something felt wrong. I turned to look back at Eriol and Meiling and they nodded, knowing and feeling the same as I was. We started walking towards the cherry blossom pathway (strip) near the park and the school, that's where the bad feeling was leading us.

We heard loud voices and as we turned the corner, to our shock we saw….

Touya's POV- Also 15 minutes ago

_The Kaijuu isn't back yet, something bad must be happening, if she was doing something with Tomoyo they still would have come back here or sent a servant to tell me. This isn't just my overprotective and paranoid big brother worries; I feel something bad is going to happen that will involve Sakura._

"Touya", a voice snapped my attention back to the real world. Yukito was looking at me with a strange expression on his face and in his eyes.

"Sorry Yuki, I'm just worried about the Kaijuu", I apologised sincerely.

"That's ok, Tou-ya" Yukito replied with a cheerful grin and a slight blush which I swear I had to be imagining and hoping for. I slightly blushed too and gave him a genuine grin of my own.

"I'm going to go look for her, my gut and brother sense is telling me she's in trouble", I said as I went to the front door and started putting my shoes and coat on.

"I'll come with you then and help look, it will be faster than just you alone", Yukito said getting his coat and shoes as well.

We left the house (after locking it) and went towards the school to start off with. We heard loud voices and as we turned the corner we saw…

Sakura fighting with a small group of girls, it didn't look like much competition for her and she easily knocked out 2 of the 10 girls surrounding her just by punching them in the face. She smashed another 2 girl's heads together and they were out. A girl was sneaking up behind her, I went to yell out but before I could she had already sensed her and sent a strong kick flying out behind her hitting the girl in the center in her chest and winding her.

There were still 5 girls left and 4 of them started attacking in a group hoping to injure her whilst fighting as a team. This still did not deter Sakura and she easily dispatched them with a few quick attacks.

Now there was only one girl left and she made no attacks towards Sakura instead she turned and tried to run away. Sakura's hand shot out as fast as lightning and grabbed her long hair and harshly pulled it towards her, stopping her from running.

She turned and looked at Sakura with tear filled eyes, silently begging, pleading with her.

Sakura threatened her, " If you ever mention his name or try to contact him in my presence you will pay for it, if you come anywhere near me or hire people to harm me, I will find out and you will pay dearly for it, are we clear, now, get out of my sight".

The girl ran away crying not caring about the state her 'friends' were in. Yuki and I ran up to her and I hugged her tightly while he made sure the girls were not dead.

Syaoran's POV-

Wow, I was speechless, innocent sweet looking Sakura can fight. _See, I knew I sensed potential in her and that's why I want her to join, so ha ha, imaginary feelings._

Meiling and Eriol looked astounded too, surprised at the blossoms actions. Two tall guys ran over to her, one with brown hair and the other with silvery grey hair to make sure she was ok.

I felt jealous all of a sudden until she said, "Onii-chan and Yukito-kun, I'm fine so stop worrying".

I had seen the way the grey haired boy Yukito looked at Touya; I think that's what sakura said her brother's name was. The look was full of longing and love and right now I can see it being returned, but both seem to be oblivious to the others feelings.

To Eriol and Meiling I said, "Come on lets go home now".

Akio's POV-

_Her voice is so sweet, especially when she's angry; I missed toying around with her._

_Let the fun and games begin!_

**AN: Thanks for reading, if anyone reading this likes fairy tail. I recommend reading; ****Fairy Tail- Do Fairies have Tails? By HopeyoulikeOCs ****or ****The Pegasus, The Fairy and The Phantom by SilenTaku**

**That's all for now, not forever (:**


End file.
